Heartbeat
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: KH/X-overs crossover. Set after my story SRCA: Armageddon. Contains spoilers for KH3. Olette reflects on what it's like to have a heartbeat again after her reformation.


Xolette put a hand to her chest.

Nothing. Always nothing. No rhythm of beating at all.

Even though it had been that way since her creation, she had a weird feeling in her soul, if you could say, that told her that it was wrong. That something was wrong with her. That there was supposed to be something there. Maybe just a faint rhythm that told her that she was alive. She didn't say she was alive now, but rather more like just "existing" in a world full of living organism that had hearts.

With a sigh, she got up off her bed. There was no point in getting up, now that George had left them, or rather her. Her life now just always consisted of going on another mission. But she knew that if she didn't do anything, her existence would soon cease to be. Not being was better than dying, if you could die without ever living.

Her black coat, given to her way back before her, George, Nihil, and Xylnn's attack on the BATB version of France before he left, was tossed carelessly on a chair. Like the rooms of the other Nobodies serving Avina, the only color of Xolette's room in Umbros was white. Boring white walls, a white bed, a white floor, and white everything. She wondered why it had to be white. Why not gray? It would fit her much better, hovering between light and dark, which both rejected her. Before walking out of her room, she placed her palm on her chest again. If she did it in public in front of everyone, she would be looked down upon even more. Though it was her goal to get a heart. She wanted one more than anything.

She stepped out of her room and made her way out to the main gathering room for everyone serving Avina. However, she halted when she noticed Vanitas, Lucina, and Kabadaian talking to Female Morgan. The puppet girl, who's body was bloated from her accelerated pregnancy with Thump's unborn child, despite her undead body, which didn't do much to conceal the growing fetus due to her womb not being effectively concealed by much flesh, was gloating to the two how she had found "the traitor George" and was going to "show her superiority to everyone, even Avina, by butchering him herself". She noticed Xolette out of the corner of her remaining eye and grinned maliciously at her. Xolette felt something funny in her chest. It felt like she was being squeezed. So without really thinking about it, she ghosted her finger over where her heart should have been. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, there a small thump, almost not noticeable, that made her chest hurt. Kabadaian asked if she was okay and Xolette nodded.

But the dull aching in her 'heart' told her otherwise.

* * *

Hayner looked over at Olette. His friend's free hand that wasn't holding sea-salt ice cream had shot up to her heart.

"What's wrong?" Hayner asked.

Olette shook her head.

"I don't know. It feels... weird. Right here." Olette replied.

She patted her chest. Hayner's brows crinkled together in confusion.

"Hmmm." Hayner muttered.

He looked out to the twilight and town below. Twilight Town was restored and was finally as peaceful as before.

"Just forget it. I'm fine now." Olette said

Hayner nodded and continued to eat his ice cream while looking out at the never-ending sunset. several minutes passed and Pence cought a few words that Olette started to mumble.

"It's so nice to have a heart." Olette whispered.

"Olette?" Pence asked.

He tapped her shoulder. The brunette looked up and her eyes widened.

"Oh... sorry. I must've spaced out." Olette replied.

The others looked over at the three. Isa gave Xolette a look that asked if she was really okay. Olette just nodded and looked around at the view around the clock tower. It had been two weeks since the end of the Second Keyblade War and she, along with everyone else she knew, all remembered their involvement in the war against Avina before then. Ever since she had found out about her time as Xolette and inherited her Nobody's memories after her death, her thoughts had been fuzzy and her chest had felt weird. But she had payed no mind to that. She had been stressed as of late and it would be weird to not have any sort of effect from her journey.

With a sigh, she stood up from her place on top of the clock tower, But for a second, she brushed her fingers over her heart and smiled at it's steady rhythm. Xolette now knew what it was like to have a heart.


End file.
